Quizás
by Nisaly
Summary: Porque si Theodore no la quería, Daphne tenía derecho a consolarse con otro. Aunque, quizás estaba entendiendo mal. Theodore&Daphne. Viñeta sin mucho brillo.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandominsano", LJ.**

**Quizás****  
**

Theodore miró de reojo. Frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Continuó leyendo el libro de pociones que tenía apoyado sobre su regazo. No era propio de él escandalizarse, menos verse afectado por el comportamiento de otros. Prefería mantenerse sereno.

Blaise y Daphne siguieron conqueteandose el uno al otro, junto a la chimenea. Casi una hora. La chica le echaba miradas cada cierto tiempo, pero Theodore no se daba por aludido. Cambió de página por última vez. Y se concentró completamente en las palabras que leía. En cuanto terminó, se puso de pie y se aventuró a su habitación. Se tiró encima de la cama y esperó hasta sentir que Zabini se acostaba. Entonces, se levantó y volvió a bajar.

Tal como pensaba, Daphne le aguardaba.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando fijamente el suelo. Él no le llamó enseguida, pero se acomodó a su lado

-¿Ya estas contenta?.- Preguntó, frío.

-No sé de que hablas.- Le sostuvo la mirada, pese a que los ojos negros de él tenían esa extraña cualidad de hacerte bajar la cabeza.

-Claro.-Ironizó.- No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

-Estoy perdida, Theo.- Daphne usó un tono casual.- ¿Qué idea loca esta cruzando tu mente?

-No es ninguna idea loca. Es obvio lo que tu jueguito con Zabini quería lograr...

Soltó una carcajada, Theodore frunció los labios: -¿Estas celoso?

-¡Es justamente de lo que hablo!

-Así que, estas celoso...

-No, Daphne. Me refiero a que eso es lo que querías lograr. Pero yo no caigo con facilidad en trucos de esa calaña.

-Eres bastante más egocéntrico de lo que creía. Te aclaro: Ni el mundo, ni yo, giramos en torno tuyo.

-Ah, ¿Sí? Dime porque el coqueteo, entonces...

-¿Por qué va a ser? A ver, sé que para ti es más fácil, pero la gente común y corriente, hace esto antes de salir junta... Ya sabes, se echan miraditas, hablan de cosas, se dan unos cuantos roces...

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Graciosa. Sabes a lo que me refiero. A ti siempre te ha caído mal Zabini.

-Prejuicios. Aveces uno se equivoca.

-Tú no eres así.

-¿No me equivoco? Que concepción más idealizada te has formado de mí.

-No cambias de opinión así de simple.

-¿Quién dice que fue simple?

-Fue de un día para otro.

-Eso no significa que sea simple.

-¡Vamos, Daphne! Estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Theodore?

Y definitivamente la charla se torno más seria.

-Me molesta que lo hagas sólo para cabrearme.

-¿Por qué tendría que cabrearte? Tú ya me dejaste en claro lo que sentías por mí.

-Estas dolida. No quiero que te aventures en un error por sentirte lastimada.

-¿Qué sabes tú?.- Casi fue un gritó. Daphne respiró hondo, calmándose.- Mira, no quieres nada formal conmigo. Esta bien. Yo no quiero nada esporádico contigo. Esta bien. Ya lo pusimos en limpio.- Theodore blanqueó los ojos.

-¿Y Zabini que pinta, entonces?

-Que tú no me quieras, no significa que otro no pueda hacerlo.

-Así que, ¿Es para olvidarme?

-No. Ya te dije, esto no se trata de ti. Simplemente quiero encontrar a alguien, por mí.

-Además, yo nunca he dicho que no te quiera.

-Creí que eso estaba entre líneas.

-No lo dije. Punto.

-Eres experto en evitar hablar lo que no te conviene.

-Eres experta en ponerme en situaciones en donde tengo que evitar el tema.

-Ay, Theo, contigo no se puede ni hablar.- Se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir, ya es tarde.

-¿Ya para eso me hiciste esperar tanto rato?

-Yo no te hecho esperar nada.

-Claro que sí. Por algo, estabas aguardandome aquí.

Daphne suspiró profundo y siguió caminando hacia la habitación. Theodore se quedó con palabras no dicha en los labios, pero no se aventuró a detenerla. Él era así, prefería que las cosas viniesen a él y no al revés. Y dejo ir a la chica, aunque en su interior luchaba el impulso por tomarla de un brazo, mirarlo a las ojos y admitir que sí, algo de celos tenía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dejar un reviews es tan fácil como mover el mouse y apretar "Go".**

**Nisaly.**


End file.
